ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancalagon System
The Ancalagon System is the home of the Drakes, Ghidorahs and Shrikes. Inhabitants Sentient Races *Drakes: The main inhabitants of Planet Smaug. They are Ultra-like beings with draconic features. A subspecies of them lives on the ice planet Gostir. This group has adapted to the cold temperatures, allowing them to live there. **Orochi-Bagan: Orochi-Bagan was a member of the Fire Drakes and one of the Heroes of Light. **"Lord Ancalagon": A twisted, dark Fire Drake. *Ghidorahs: The Ghidorahs are the main inhabitants of planet Ghidrah. They are similar to Ultras but have two tails with blased on the tips. *Shrikes: A race on six-limbed beings from the planet Scatha. They walk on four legs and use the other two as arms, and can run on all six. They make their homes in wyrm tunnels. Non-Sentient Races *Wyrms: The Wyrms are large worm or serpent-like creatures from Scatha. They are responsible for the caverns of their homeworld. Their mouthes are lined with teeth, used for boring through stones and burrowing. *Magma Fleas: Large insects on Gothmog, they live in the magma streams. *Sky-Rays: The Sky-Rays are manta ray-like creatures that fly through the skies of Glaurung. They live on the strange atmosphere of the planet. Unknown *The Terror: A large octopus-like creature that lives in the lava of Gothmog. It shows and unusual intelligence for an animal, but shows several savage and primal instincts. It is highly territorial. The Terror is said to protect a cave that has many secrets in it, but this is yet to be determined. Planets Planet Smaug The homeplanet of the Drakes, the planet Smaug is a volcanic world with both lava and sulfur pits. Large diamonds errupt from the ground, and the volcanoes spew diamonds as well as lava. Planet Scatha The planet Scatha is cavernous and dry, with many deserts and craters. It is the home of the Shrikes and Wyrms. Planet Ghidrah The homeworld of the Ghidorahs, the planet Ghidrah is the largest planet in the system. A strange diamond-shaped stone satellite floats in orbit around it. Planet Gostir The homeworld of the Ice Drakes, the planter Gostir is in a constant state of ice and snow. It is unique in its system for being frozen. Planet Gothmog Another volcanic planet, Gothmog lacks the diamonds and sulfer pits of Smaug. A creature known as The Watcher resides here. Planet Glaurung The planet Glaurung is covered in gold scale-like objects that errupt from the ground. The only form of life there are the Sky-Rays. Stone Satellite A mysterious stone diamond that floats in orbit around Ghidrah. Nothing is known about it, as all attempts to get inside have failed. Zombie labeled.jpg|Labeled Map smaug.jpg|Planet Smaug scatha.jpg|Planet Scatha gostir.jpg|Planet Gostir gothmog.jpg|Planet Gothmog glaurung.jpg|Planet Glaurung Diamond 2.jpg|Stone Satellite Malachor.jpg|Planet Smaug after the Father of Darkness' attack Trivia *None of the planets in the Ancalagon System have moons. History The Destruction of the System During the Father of Darkness' assault of the galaxies of the universe, he attacked the Ancalagon system. Transforming planet after planet into husks of their former selves, the ancient evil almost eradicated the Drakes - almost. Orochi-Bagan and "Lord Ancalagon" were the only survivors. Category:Zombiejiger Category:Heroes of Light